Dhammapada Verse 286 - Mahadhanavanija Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 286 - Mahadhanavanija Vatthu' Idha vassam vasissami idha hemantagimhisu iti balo vicinteti antarayam na bujjhati. ---- Verse 286: "Here will I live in the rainy season; here will I live in the cold season and the hot season", so imagines the fool, not realizing the danger (of approaching death). ---- The Story of Mahadhana, a Merchant While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verse (286) of this book, with reference to Mahadhana, a merchant from Baranasi. Once, a merchant from Baranasi came to a festival in Savatthi with five hundred carts fully loaded with textiles and other merchandise. When he reached a river bank near Savatthi the river was in spate; so he could not cross the river. He was held up for seven days as it was raining hard and the water did not subside. By that time, he was already late for the festival, and there was no need for him to cross the river. Since he had come from a long distance he did not want to return home with his full load of merchandise. So he decided to spend the rainy season, the cold season and the hot season in that place and said so to his assistants. The Buddha while going on an alms-round knew the decision of the merchant and he smiled. Ananda asked the Buddha why he smiled and the Buddha replied, "Ananda, do you see that merchant? He is thinking that he would stay here and sell his goods the whole year. He is not aware that he would die here in seven days' time. What should be done should be done today. Who would know that one would die tomorrow? We have no date fixed with the King of Death. For one who is mindful by day or by night, who is not disturbed by moral defilements and is energetic, to live for just one night is a well-spent life." Then the Buddha sent Ananda to Mahadhana, the merchant. Ananda explained to Mahadhana that time was running out for him, and that he should practise mindfulness instead of being negligent. On learning about his impending death, Mahadhana was alarmed and frightened. So, for seven days, he invited the Buddha and other bhikkhus for alms-food. On the seventh day, the Buddha expounded a discourse in appreciation (anumodana). Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 286: "Here will I live in the rainy season; here will I live in the cold season and the hot season", so imagines the fool, not realizing the danger (of approaching death). ---- At the end of the discourse Mahadhana the merchant attained Sotapatti Fruition. He followed the Buddha for some distance and returned. On his return, he had a severe headache and passed away soon after. Mahadhana was reborn in the Tusita deva(angel) world.